


Open Road

by Arsenic



Series: Discipline and Punish [37]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: So, Bob's out.





	Open Road

Ilya dropped Mikey off at the center and Gerard and Bob at the apartment. Gerard let them in. Bob asked, "You don't have to go to work?"

"The twins rearranged my schedule. They said I wouldn't be any good to them anyway." Gerard was pretty sure they had a point. He hadn't been able to let go of Bob yet, not even to get out of the car or unlock the door. It was making things complicated, but Bob wasn't complaining. Then again, Bob wasn't really the type to make a fuss. Gerard asked, "You hungry?" because he wasn't entirely sure what you asked your boyfriend when you hadn't been able to talk to him for more than thirty minutes in over a year and a half, let alone touch him. Mikey had made sure Gerard had something to eat when he had first brought him home and Mikey was generally pretty smart about these sorts of things.

Bob shook his head. Gerard said, "I--" and then whatever his tongue was caught on dissolved and he babbled, "Ilya told me. About your mom. And I kind of seriously thought about tying you to the bed until you were honest with me about things, but then I realized--" Gerard looked away.

He got away with it for all of three seconds before Bob took his chin and dragged Gerard's gaze back onto Bob's face. Bob said, "What?"

Gerard shrugged. "I want you to _want_ to be honest with me. Not do it because I chained you up like everybody else."

Bob closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he asked, "Trust me?"

Gerard tried to parse the ellipsed section of the sentence. Then he figured out that whether it was "Do you..." or "Will you..." the answer was the same. "Yes."

Bob lead Gerard by the hand they still had clasped. He found the bathroom on his second try and closed the door behind them. He unhooked their hands so that he could undress Gerard, leaving the collar for last. Gerard made a sound when he took it off, he couldn't help it, but he didn't argue. He had agreed to trust. Bob turned the water on and stripped as it warmed, then he ushered Gerard in and closed the curtain entirely. He pushed Gerard under the stream and then wrapped him up in his arms. Between the heat and the sensation of so much skin, Gerard was already on the edge. Bob whispered, "Just us, just us, Gee," and gave him a little friction with his thigh and Gerard came.

When he was done, he looked up at Bob, flushed partly with embarrassment, partly with the simple aftermath of the orgasm. Bob was smiling, a soft smile, the kind of smile that was mostly for himself. But he was open to Gerard, letting Gerard see. Gerard pressed up on his toes a bit and kissed Bob. Bob kissed back for a little bit, then said, "Wanna spoil you."

Gerard was pretty sure that was what Bob did in the regular course of his existence, but he stayed good and still and let Bob massage shampoo into his hair. Gerard sort of got the feeling that Bob was treating Gerard the way he would a car that could really use some TLC, but that was okay, because Gerard knew Bob. Cars weren't just parts of machinery to him. And Gerard was his most special car, at least he was pretty sure, anyway.

Bob started speaking when Gerard was fairly certain relaxation and happiness were going to cause him to pour down the drain with the water. He said, softly, "I think it's that I don't know where to start. That I want you to know everything, but everything is connected to everything else and I'm not sure--"

"What was your mom's name?" Gerard mumbled.

"My-- Oh. Emily. Emily Laurel Bryar. I have my dad's last name on my birth certificate, but I changed it legally when I turned fourteen."

Gerard tilted his head back and let Bob rinse it entirely free of suds. He asked, "What did you guys like to do together?"

"Fix cars," Bob said.

Gerard laughed, he couldn't help it. "Of course. She taught you?"

"All the basics."

Gerard grinned. "That's awesome."

"She also made really good pierogies. She made a lot of the stuff that women in the neighborhood had been making since childhood better than them. But they liked her anyway, because she was always swapping recipes and helping out with other people's kids and just being a good person to have around. Also because her Russian was always so horrible, and it's hard to stay mad at someone when she's always accidentally making you laugh. But she tried, she tried really hard."

Gerard laughed softly. He said, "You don't have to-- It doesn't have to be all at once. I just want to know the things that make you happy and the shit that makes you sad and, I mean, you. I want to know you."

"Sometimes you might have to ask," Bob admitted slowly. That was okay, though. Gerard was nosy. He was surprised Bob hadn't noticed.

 

*

When Gerard was clean and mostly dry, Bob said casually, "You said you wanted to tie me down?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

"Did you get anything to do it with?"

Gerard flushed and then bit back a gasp at the look Bob gave him. He'd forgotten that look, the one that was a pure declaration of possession. "Um. Yes?"

"Go get them for me," Bob said gently. Gerard scurried. It didn't take long to get to the cotton ropes that Pete had helped him find after the check for the CD cover had come through. Pete was an endlessly useful font of information and one who never made fun of a person for asking, not if the person was serious. It was a helpful quality to have in a friend. Gerard came back and held them out to Bob.

Bob let one unravel, and swished the fabric over Gerard's stomach. "You said you didn't want to cage me."

Gerard shook his head. It was hard to concentrate with the seductive way the fabric was brushing against him. He wasn't ready to get hard again just yet, but that didn't change the intensity of the sensation, of Bob standing here in front of him. Bob tilted his head. "Is that what this would be?"

Gerard closed his eyes. The visual of Bob tying him, keeping him where he was, keeping him, flooded his senses. "No, no, _nonono_."

"You'd like it?"

"Please, Bob. Please," Gerard pleaded, low and fervent.

"All right, but I'm not going to gag you. Know why?"

Gerard panted. Bob said, "Because for the first time, you _will_ scream my name." He said it easily, as though it weren't at all the promise it totally was. Gerard nodded eagerly, and that was a promise, too.

 

*

Bob tied Gerard's hands behind him and then laid him on his back. He asked, "Okay?"

It took Gerard a second, because it was a little uncomfortable, but he had a feeling that was part of the point. And he trusted Bob to see to his pleasure. When he nodded, Bob proceeded to the next part, binding each leg at the knee to the shoulder. It was also a little bit of a stretch, a little bit too much, but Gerard could _feel_ how open he was for Bob, how available, and that settled him right into it.

Bob didn't waste time on the niceties, but then, they'd just hidden away in a shower and attended to most of those for the better part of twenty minutes. Bob lubed up a couple of fingers, and went in smooth but quick. Gerard's breath caught at the familiarity, the rightness, because after that first time, and the second and the third, and all the times afterward that he had lost sight of, he would have sworn this act would never be good, never be something he would get on his fucking knees for, but if Bob so much as hinted at wanting that, Gerard would _crawl_. "Bob," he breathed happily.

"Hm, almost. Not quite," he said and pushed at Gerard's prostate. Like the ropes, it was just a little too much, with Gerard still not entirely recovered from the shower.

Gerard said, "More. Bob, I want--"

Bob pulled out and switched to his cock. He didn't take his time establishing a rhythm, just found one nice and quick and stuck with it, tugging lightly at Gerard's restraints. Gerard burbled, "Bobbob," when the overwhelmingness of it started to die down a little, and the arousal began to wash over him.

Bob pushed all the way in and said, "Gee."

Gerard whimpered. Bob pulled out and pushed back in, clearly trying to go deeper with every slide of his cock. "Gee, there's something you should know."

"Ngh," Gerard told him, arching up to help him with the depth as much as he could.

"Gee. I love you."

"Bob!" Gerard screamed and came before Bob could even get his hand on Gerard's cock. Things got a little bit woozy after that, but when Gerard came fully to, he was no longer tied up, and Bob was cleaning him with a washcloth. Gerard grinned at him before stumbling off to put on his special car pajamas. Bob took one look at him and tugged him onto the bed, into Bob's arms. Gerard wiggled around a little, getting himself settled and then said, "Love you more."

Bob said, "Oh, whatever."

"Witty," Gerard told him through a yawn. It had been a long twenty-four hours. He hadn't been able to sleep for the anticipation.

Bob squeezed him more tightly. "We can argue more when you wake up."

That sounded agreeable. "Just. Don't go anywhere."

"Just to sleep," Bob said.

"'Kay. Just that."


End file.
